¡¡¡ESTOY AQUI!
by aninita-chan
Summary: Sakura siempre fue invisible y la nerd oficial desu instituto cuando el trabajo de su padre los obliga a mudarse ve su oportunidad para cambiar
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es mi primer Sasusaku, este fic lo tengo publicado en otras dos webs de fanfics espero que os guste.**

**Supongo que no hace falta repetir topdo el rollo del disclaimer (dudo que me de la cabeza par crear una historia como la de naruto XD)**

**Y tambien deseo pedir disculpas de antemano debido a mi incompetencia para actualizar de forma continuada pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Suelo hacer borradores en papel en clase para que me venga la inspiración pero actualmente solo tengo una clase teorica las demas son practicas y aun por encima la profe se le da por preguntarme 5 veces por clase asi que si no estoy atenta me echa la bronca.**

**Y además de todo el rollo de mis clases tengo otros dos fics casi empezados los cuales tambien actualizo pues una vez al mes con suerte y estoy escribiendo otros dos one-shorts. Gomen**

**Empecemos:**

* * *

La luz le golpeo directamente en la cara sin piedad haciendo que abriese los ojos con pereza, se estiró para después quedarse tirada en la cama observando su nueva habitación.

Las paredes blancas y desnudas, el suelo de parquet prácticamente recubierto de cajas de cartón cerradas un armario de dos puertas al lado de la ventana, una cómoda de tres cajones bajo esta un escritorio al lado de la puerta de salida y varias estanterías a lo largo de la habitación la mesilla de noche y la cama donde ella se encontraba. Sin duda era deprimente

La mudanza había sido rápida pero ahora tenia que desembalar todas las cajas y, conociéndose a si misma tardaría como mínimo tres meses en poder sacarlas de la habitación.

Miró en su móvil la hora, las siete se levanto y cayéndose y tropezando por la casa llego al baño para darse una rápida ducha de ni siquiera 15 minutos se había quedado dormida.

Entro en la habitación corriendo y se vistió con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior se vistió rápidamente y abrió uno de las puertas del armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero no se podía decir que fuese precisamente arreglada para el primer día ni mucho menos pero estaba cómoda nunca había sido de las que se pasaba tres horas arreglándose para ir divina a cualquier sitio y aguantándose la incomodidad de unas botas demasiado altas o de una minifalda demasiado apretada.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo de color gris claro y por encima un jersey beige lo suficientemente largo como para quedarle de vestido y de calzado unas converse negras se ato el pelo rosa en una coleta y se puso sus gafas antiestéticas.

Obviamente nunca había destacado siempre había sido invisible. En lo único que destacaba era en los estudios pues poseía una inteligencia envidiable. No necesitaba leer las cosas mas de una vez para memorizarlas, siempre las mejores los trabajos perfectos. Siempre catalogada como la cerebrito o la nerd como quieran llamarla

Así lectores es como era Sakura Haruno

Dio una última mirada al reflejo del espejo poniendo una mala cara no le gustaba su reflejo.

"Se que voy a arrepentirme pero…"

Cogió una de las cajas que se encontraban cerca del armario y la bajo al comedor donde estaban sus padres desayunando

-¡Sakura! ¿Que haces con esa caja?

-Esta y todas las cajas de ropa las voy a donar a la beneficencia he decidido que si me obligáis a cambiarme de colegio a cambiar mis amigos y cambiar de ciudad yo también voy a cambiar

-¿Pero que quieres cambiar? Sakura cariño – le pregunto su madre

-Todo –le respondió Sakura

-Ni pienses que voy a dejar que andes vestida como esas chicas de tu edad que parecen fulanas (NA: se que me pase, lo siento mucho :-P)

- Ya papa pero tampoco pienso ir vestida como la abuela

Y sin decir nada mas copio de la bolsa de plástico que reposaba en la mesa una manzana y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas y su poca habilidad para los deportes a su nuevo instituto. A empezar su nueva vida

**Cuantos mas reviews antes actualizo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ahí va el segundo capitulo, **

**este ya lo tenia colgado en las otras paginas donde tengo el fic. **

**Mañana colgaré el tercer capitulo que es el ultimo que tengo escrito así que ya desde este momento os pido paciencia porque soy muy lenta bueno mas bien vaga XDD**

**Bien empecemos:**

Una mañana más, sin alicientes, podía tener todo lo que quería y nada que deseara se le era negado pues, el era Sasuke Uchiha hijo menor de los propietarios de la poderosa empresa Uchiha, capitán del equipo de futbol, Don Juan del instituto de Konoha y poseedor de las mejores notas superando incluso las de su hermano mayor que había puesto el listón a un nivel prácticamente insuperable.

Ja, pobre iluso aun no sabia que todo el mundo como el lo conocía iba a cambiar antes de lo que esperaba.

Con gracia y elegancia se levantó de la cama y sin prisa alguna se metió en el cuarto de baño del cual no tardó en salir ni en quince minutos.

Cogió de su armario repleto de ropa un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa azul marina, se puso frente al espejo y se "peinó". Tras obtener el resultado habitual de despeinado casual observó su reflejo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Su piel pálida sin parecer enfermo, sus ojos negros por las que miles de chicas se derretían, su cabello negro azulado y el cuerpo trabajado tras sesiones y sesiones de entrenamientos de futbol. Como siempre…

Perfecto

Dio una última vista a ese trozo de cristal que ni siquiera era capaz de captar la mitad de belleza que poseía y salió.

No fijo su vista en las mujeres que en ese momento estaban trabajando limpiando la casa no le hacia falta, sabia que le estaban mirando y comiéndosele con los ojos

"Patéticas"

Siempre pensaba lo mismo de hecho nadie conseguía agradar demasiado al menor de los Uchiha.

Las mujeres que se le quedaban mirando esperando que el les dirigiese una mirada cobardes patéticas, no tenían orgullo. Y las que se le acercaban puras molestias que no tenían nada mejor en que dedicar su tiempo que en molestarle a el.

Sus pasos le guiaron a la cocina donde copio una tostada de pan tostado y una manzana y se encaminó hacia la calle.

Podía ir en coche pero eso era molesto, después no encontraría donde aparcar caminar era más sencillo y gastaría menos tiempo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paró sus pasos a dos calles de su casa

¿Qué hacer?

Si iba a clases todo el mundo la veria con ese aspecto y quedaria encasillada como la nerd su pelo rosa le garantizaba ser vista al menos el primer dia

"Maldito pelo rosa"

Ademas que cuando cambiase de aspecto lo calificarian como un patetico intento de integrarse. Sin duda a veces los adolescentes podian ser unos cabritos (NA.: Que conste que soy una adolescente pero creo que Sakura tiene razon cuando nos lo proponemos podemos ser las peores criaturas sobre la tierra)

"Que hago"

Bueno no por nada esa chica era siempre la que obtenia el mejor promedio de notas.

Quizá en esos momentos vestida como estaba no podía ir a clases y ni por la cabeza se le pasaba faltar todo el dia a clase solo por ir de compras pero, arrreglar lo que llevaba y, bueno arreglarse un poco ella misma faltando solo a una o dos clases no habria demasiado problema, sobretodo porque al ser el primer dia de curso no harian nada, simplemente conocerse tomar notas de lo que necesitase, ya le preguntaria a algun compañero.

Abrió su bolso para observar si llevaba la cartera.

Si menos tiempo perdería.

Ahora solo le quedaba resolver un problema…

¿Dónde estaban en esa ciudad las tiendas de ropa?

**Fin de capitulo **

**Quería agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Hikisuitteru: muchas gracias no, estaba muy segura de este fic pues es un tema que ya está muy gastado. Me alegra que te haya agradado**

**Sasuke2529: Bueno aqui está el segundo capitulo. Por cierto acabo de fijarme en que eres la autora de "Sasuke¿un niñero?" he leido ese fic desde su comienzo aunque nunca te dejé ningún review. Se me de mal eso de predicar con el ejemplo XDD**

**Setsuna17: Muchas gracias me alegro de que te gustase, gracias por el animo lo necesitare, soy muy vaga para esto de escribir auque me encanta... No hay quien me entienda XDD**

**Susyh: Me he fijado en tu perfil que escribiste que te gusta mucho el nejiten. Por eso te comento bueno os comento que en este fic tengo pensado escribir algo (bastante) de nejiten y naruhina **

**Kaikiaku: Si me pase un poco poniendo eso de fulana mas bien fue un comentario sobre la mitad de las chicas de mi clase que hay cada una... que no se como tienen valor para salir así de casa. Por cierto la esperanza sigue en pie XDD**

**Raqky: Gracias y aquí la tienes**

**Bueno ahora os dejaré aqui unas verdades absolutas (me aburro mucho XDD):**

_**- Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria**_

**_- La esclavitud no se abolió, se cambió a 8 hrs. diarias. _**

**_- Trabajar nunca mató a nadie, pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse?_**

**Bueno espero que me dejeis muchos reviews cuantos más mejor tendré el animo y antes escribiré **

**Bss**

**Aninita-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón se que había prometido poner el tercer capitulo pero he estado un poco liada.**

**Pero aqui está el tercer capitulo:**

**Empecemos.**

Por fin había encontrado las calles centrales de Konoha y ya iba siendo hora no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Al ser tan temprano la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas, así que decidió primero ir a la peluquería, aprovecharía para que le cortasen el pelo, la peinasen y la maquillasen, después con un poco de suerte, ya habría alguna tienda abierta…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevaban ya tres clases, estaba por empezar la cuarta y la verdad sin demasiada novedad. Las mismas chicas molestas, los mismos compañeros y, como no el mismo mejor y entupido amigo Naruto montando follón en clase, bueno tenia que concederle que al ser el primer día del curso no solo el era el dobe el que estaba hiperactivo todos hablaban sin preocuparse del volumen y a pesar de que ya estaba por empezar la cuarta hora seguían hablando sobre las vacaciones de verano, sin duda jamás se cansaban de hablar de estupideces insignificantes.

A excepción de tres personas todos estaban hablando y montando escándalo. Esas tres personas eran Shikamaru Nara el cual se encontraba totalmente dormido en la silla y con los pies sobre la mesa (Na.: no voy a poner las descripciones de todos los personajes porque si no, no termino ni en una semana aunque supongo que todos sabréis como es cada personaje ¿no? XD) Hatake Kakashi el profesor y tutor de ese curso, leyendo uno de sus muchos libros para mayores de edad y el, Sasuke Uchiha sumido en sus pensamientos e intentando no perder los nervios por las tonterías que naruto no dejaba de soltar para hacer sentir mejor a la tímida Hinata que, según el, estaba enferma, que tenia fiebre…

"Cada año más lerdo ¬¬"

El timbre sonó tan atronador e irritante como lo recordaba y escucho sin mirar a la puerta como esta se abría, el ruido cesó de golpe y este fue interrumpido a los pocos segundos

-¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-¿Por qué el baka de Naruto tenia que ser tan escandaloso?

-Hola ¿donde me siento?- ¿Esa voz? No le sonaba, era de una mujer pero jamás había escuchado esa voz.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz por un momento se quedo impresionado por lo que vio

-Aquí al lado de Hinata-chan hay un sitio libre!!!-Dijo Kiba animadamente

-Gracias- la chica fue caminando despacio hasta el lugar que le indicaban

Todos los chicos se habían quedado anonadados por la belleza de la pelirrosa…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sin duda le había gustado el resultado. La peluquera le había cortado el pelo a la mitad del cuello y a capas dejándole la parte de adelante mas larga que la de la nuca, el maquillaje tenía los ojos perfilados de negro y muy llamativos.

La ropa se había dejado la que tenia aunque había hecho algunos arreglos, aprovechando que el jersey beige de cuello caido le quedaba de vestido, algo mas de un palmo y medio sobre la rodilla se quitó el pantalón y compró un cinturón y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja, había aprobechado el metal reflectante de una de las tiendas para observar su reflejo, el resultado le habia encantado.

Ahora solo quedaba lo peor… enfrentarse a sus nuevos compañeros.

Tras escuchar el atronador sonido del timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora

Abrió la puerta e ingresó en el aula, procurando mantener la estabilidad con esos tacones de aguja, a los que no estaba acostumbrada.

-¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- un chico rubio de ojos azules le saludo a gritos, bueno seguro que en esa clase no se iba a aburrir.

Siempre le había llamado la atención la gente tan extrovertida sobretodo siendo ella incapaz de hacerse notar.

-Hola ¿donde me siento?- preguntó Sakura al grupo de chicos que se hayaban en grupo hablando

-Aquí al lado de Hinata-chan hay un sitio libre!!!-contesó animadamente un chico de pelo castaño de punta. Sin duda se le iba a hacer agradable vivir en esa ciudad

-Gracias-Respondió Sakura caminó hacia el sitio indicado manteniendo la concentración y pensando cada movimiento de sus pies para no caer de morros al suelo.

Se sentó en el sitio y dejó su mochila a un lado del pupitre cruzó las piernas y con la intención de ir conociendo a sus compañeros fijó su vista en ellos

¿Por qué todos la miraban con esa pinta de babosos?

Ya había visto ese tipo de mirada antes aunque nunca dirigida a ella. Ya empezaba a sentir como se ruborizaba. Sin duda iba a ser un dia muuuyyy largo.

**Bueno este es el tercer y ultimo capitulo. Siento deciros que seguramente tarde un poco en poner el proximo capitulo debido a que apenastengo tiempo con mis clases y, aun por encima tendo otros dos fics más.**

**Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personaspor dejarme reviews:**

**sasuke9529, sysa12,93, Zolhy_uchiha_uzumaki, setsuna17, sweete cat, kaaii-chan y BeLLaNgEl**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo cuidaos.**

**Bss**

**Aninita-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno había tenido suerte no se había estrellado contra el suelo. Y tratando de evitar lo nerviosa que le ponía la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre ella trató de poner una sonrisa amigable.

-HOLA ME LLAMO NARUTO UZUMAKI MUCHO GUSTO DATTEBAYO!!!- Fijó su vista en el chico rubio que no paraba de gritar como un loco y sonrió era bastante mas facil sonreir teniendo a un chico como el cerca

-Naruto vas a asustar a la pobre chica – Lo reprendio sin mucho interés un chico de pelo castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda

-No para nada- cerró los ojos para dar una sonrisa amistosa – me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

-MUCHO GUSTO SAKURA-CHAN- gritó Naruto

-Naruto deja de gritar, aunque ella no se asuste tus compañeros de otras aulas dudo que quieran aguantarte- dijo tranquilamente el peliplateado profesor sin levantar los ojos de su libro

-Y algunos de esta- murmuró un chico lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchasen

-NO TE METAS TEME

-TE ACABAN DE DECIR QUE NO GRITES BAKA- gritó una chica de pelo largo rubio sujeto en una coleta – Mucho gusto me llamo Ino Yamanaka , esta de aquí es Hinata Hyuga- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros – el es su primo Neji Hyuga- señaló al chico de pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda – el es Kiba Inuzuka- asi poco a poco le fueron presentando a cada uno de sus compañeros excepto a los dos que estaban separados del grupo

-¿A que colegio ibas antes? Estoy segura de no haberte visto- Le preguntó Ino

-Acabo de mudarme con mis padres desde el pais del rayo

Las clases de la mañana pasaron bastante rápidas, se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros de clase, unos minutos antes del fin del primer día el grupo se disolvió un poco ya había copiado la lista de utiles que iba a necesitar y sus cosas preparadas para irse se acercó a uno de los chicos que habían estado separados, quería conocer a todos sus compañeros y como uno de los estaba roncando se acercó al otro

Tomó aire en el momento de entrar estaba tan nerviosa que ni se había fijado en el, pero en ese momento podía verlo de perfil. Sin duda le parecía el chico más guapo que había visto. Le extendió la mano y dijo

-Hola, me llamo Sakura.

El la miró sin girar la cabeza

-Tsk, molestia

Sus compañeros miraban la escena no era nada nuevo que sasuke rechazara a cualquier chica no la conocían mucho pero les había caído bien y sintieron un poco de lastima por ella.

Sakura se quedó totalmente sorprendida, se enfadó, y dejó que su inner hablase por ella

-Quien coño te crees que eres payaso!!

Todos se quedaron alucinados nadie le había hablado jamás al Uchiha de esa forma, hasta Kakashi había levantado la vista de su libro

-¿Cómo as dicho?- le pregunto el Uchiha con una mirada fría esperando que ella se retractase de lo dicho

-¿Además de idiota eres sordo?

Sakura miraba de forma fría y cortante a Sasuke y el le devolvía la mirada, toda la clase en silencio hasta que…

-BIEN DICHO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! FASTIDIATA TEME!!!!!!.

Sakura volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, con un lijero sonrojo miró a Naruto le sonrió levemente, en ese momento tocó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases.

Cogió su mochila se despidió con un hasta mañana y salió la mayoría de los alumnos aun seguían quietos sin haberse movido, al parecer esa chica no había caido en los encantos de Sasuke como la mayor parte del colegio.

Naruto se sentó sonriendo en su mesa, Kakashi acababa de salir y sus compañeros seguian en la clase mirandose unos a otros como si alguno supiese la respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar.

Sakura tras dejar el instituto se dirigió a su casa aun tenia muchas cajas que desembalar, pasó por una papeleria, entró y compró cuatro revistas de moda, se tendría que fijar si alguna de sus prendas habítuales de ropa se podía reciclar para montar su nuevo armario aunque lo dudaba mucho.

No tenia porque cambiarse a esas horas su padre no estaba en casa y prefería tener la autorización de su madre antes de convertir el cambio en algo definitivo

Ahora la cuestión era saber que decirle a su madre…

* * *

**Supongo que me querréis matar y lo comprendo.**

**He tenido algunos problemas me han tenido que operar dos veces por una pequeñez nada preocupante aunque yo estuve temblando XD, la primera fue de urgencias estuve tres días quejándome a mi madre del dolor y solo al cuarto día me llevó a urgencias y me dijeron que me tenían que operar, después tuve que formatear el ordenador me pase una semana sin el, los exámenes finales.**

**Me fui de vacaciones y cuando vuelvo el ordenador no me enciende lo lleve a que me lo revisaran pero no tiene arreglo así que ahora tengo que conectarme desde un ordenador que mi tía tenia de sobra y que aun anda con el Windows 99**

**Espero que me podais perdonar la conti no es muy larga pero lo he hecho a correr para tener hoy la continuación de dos de los tres fics que tengo publicados, para el tercero no se me ocurría nada XD**

**Hoy es mi cumple 12/09/09 cumplo 19 añitos XD XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis el fic, gracias por aguantar mis tardanzas gracias por no venir hasta mi casa armados para matarme, gracias por aguantarme y finalmente gracias por vuestros comentarios buenos o malos**

**Aninita-chan**


End file.
